Coba-Coba
by makmumMasJonghyun
Summary: Hati-hati kalau ngajak main anak ayam. NCT. Fiksi. JaeWin. JaehyunxWinwin. Jung JaehyunxDong Sicheng BL! Warning : bahasa non baku.


Jaehyun yang udah bosan ngedekem lama di kamar akhirnya jalan-jalan nguterin asrama. Lumayan olahraga. Jalan-jalan 3 menit juga gerak lho namanya.

Pas nyampe ruang depan, Jaehyun liat Winwin lagi nongkrong sendirian. Sunyi senyap, duduk anteng mantengin laptop.

"Win?"

Yang dipanggil noleh kilat. "Oh, Jaehyunie."

Jaehyun jalan ngampirin. Ikut duduk di sebelah kanan Winwin.

"Hmm, lagi nonton drama toh."

Winwin nyengir. "Iya."

Jaehyun nyimak laptop sama Winwin gantian.

"Ceritanya sampai mana sih Win? Kok serius amat."

"Eh itu." Kali ini Winwin jawab ga pake noleh. "Jaehyun tonton sendiri aja."

Bukan marah, Jaehyun malah ngikik. Imut banget sih, segitu ga maunya ketinggalan drama barang sedetik.

Jaehyun duduk nyandar ke sofa. Matanya ngekor merhatiin drama di laptop Winwin.

Duh anak kecil nonton kissing. Jaehyun ngebatin sok lupa umur.

"Win?" Jaehyun manggil lagi.

"Sebentar Jae, liat preview buat episod depan."

Jaehyun cengo. Winwin bener-bener maniak drama.

Soundtrack ending keputer; tanda drama udah kelar main. Winwin nutup aplikasi GAMplayernya trus celingak-celinguk kaya nyari sesuatu.

"Win?"

Oh iya, Winwin baru inget tadi belum nyahutin Jaehyun. "Kenapa?"

"Pernah ciuman?"

Dzing! Muka Winwin langsung merah ditanyain begituan.

"Belum. Ngapain Jaehyun nanya itu?"

"Nyoba yuk? Emang kamu ga penasaran gimana rasanya?"

Ngomong sama gebetan yang ngerangkep anak polos, Jaehyun masih tau tata krama. Makanya pake dialog aku-kamu-an, biarpun rada jijay kalau kata anak jaman sekarang.

Kalau sama Mark mah sambil noyor kepala juga masa bodo.

Winwin kicep. Penasaran sih, tapi kok dadanya dugun-dugun ga jelas begitu. Terus di muka juga mendadak anget-anget ga karuan.

Winwin ngacungin telunjuknya malu-malu. "Satu kali aja ya."

Hahaha-Jaehyun ketawa setan dalam hati-dia ga nyangka langsung dapet lampu ijo. Kirain ngebujuk anak ayam itu susah.

Nilai tambah karena Winwin punya jiwa kepo yang gede.

"Tutup mata, Win." Jaehyun ngasih titah.

"Kenapa harus tutup mata?"

"Biar enak."

"Begitu kah?"

"Iya. Nurut aja. Cepet keburu ada yang dateng."

Winwin kedip-kedip. "Emang kenapa kalau ada yang dateng?"

"Emang kamu ga malu?" tanya Jaehyun pas bareng ngebatin 'Mati ntar gue kalau ketahuan.'

"Malu sih? Ehe." Winwin cengegesan lagi. Sedetik kemudian dia beneran nutup mata.

Jaehyun ambil ancang-ancang bibir. Di kulum dan dijilatin biar basah. Udah sikat gigi kok tadi habis sarapan.

Maju...

Maju...

Maju...

Dua sumber nafas udah beradu.

Dikit lagi.

CUP.

Jaehyun ngrasa ada tekstur yang beda. Rada kasar-kasar dan ga rata.

Begitu buka mata yang pertama diliat bukan wajah manis Winwin, melainkan muka telapak sendal jepit punya someone.

"Anjir! Kerjaan siapa nih?!" Jaehyun ngedongak.

"Apa lu melototin gue?"

Jaehyun cengegesan. Ga nyadar sejak kapan ada Yuta berdiri di belakang sofa.

"Mau ngapain anak gue?!" Muka Yuta kalem, tapi nada ngomongnya horor banget.

"Yuta-hyung."

"Kamu diapain sama dia, Win?" Telunjuk Yuta udah ngacung-ngacung emosi ke arah Jaehyun.

Winwin geleng. "Belum di apa-apain kok."

"Emangnya baru mau diapain?" Dua alis Yuta nukik curiga.

"Diajak Jaehyun nyobain kissing kaya di drama-drama." Ceritanya malu-malu.

Yuta melotot ga percaya, sampai-sampai wajah bidadarinya berubah ngiblis bawa celurit. Tarik nafas dalam ambil ancang-ancang Yuta teriak, "TAEYOOOOOONG!! ANAK KITA MAU DIPERKOSA LELAKI KERDUS!"

'MATI GUE.' emaknya bawa celurit bapaknya bisa datang bawa linggis-bayang Jaehyun ngeri.

Lampu kuning imajiner nongol redup merempet sekarat di atas kepala Jaehyun. "Loh Taeyong-hyung kok bawa cewek?!" Tuding si tersangka ke arah belakang Yuta.

"EH MANA?!"

CUP.

Suara kecipak bikin Yuta balik badan.

Winwin lagi megangin bibirnya sementara yang tadi kena omel udah ngibrit dengan jurus kaki seribu.

"JUNG KAMPRET JAEHYUN! APA YANG BARUSAN LU LAKUIN WOY?!"

Yuta megang bahu Winwin kenceng. "Sekarang bangun. Kita pergi ke supermarket. Beli sabun antiseptik atau abotol atau apalah itu buat bersihin bibir kamu. Kalau perlu bilas 7x trus terakhirnya basuh pake tanah-"

"Hyung yang terakhir." Winwin motong.

"Oh iya lupain tanahnya. Pokok sekarang kita harus ritual bersih diri biar kamu suci lagi." Yuta udah heboh sendiri padahal Winwin aja masih anteng malu-malu.

"Biarin aja lah, namanya juga anak muda." Taeyong yang baru nongol dari belakang ngomong sok bijak. Aslinya dia denger pas diteriakin tadi, cuma mikir stay selow aja.

"Buat anak kok coba-coba!"

.

.

.

Di kamar lain...

"Si cabe Jepang udah ngomel aja jam segini. Cepet keriput baru tau rasa."

"Ten ga usah ngomongin orang, ntar cepet keriput juga."

"Kalau gue keriput lu mau cari lagi, gitu hyung?"

"Hmm, ntar gue pikirin lag-hngggggggg sakit oey! Kenapa dicubit sih???!"

"Berani ngomong lagi, say hello pada nisan Johnny Seo!"

.

.

.

.

.

a/n :

Maljum nih btw...

krik.. krik.. krik..

ps. : bukan ini ff yang saya janjikan ya XD XD XD /PLAK!


End file.
